


Зеленый лист

by Angulema



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: Elves, Gen, Gen Work, Greenwood, Post-Lord of the Rings, Sixth Age, Vignette
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 00:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5395610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angulema/pseuds/Angulema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Эпохи меняются, Зеленолесье остается прежним.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Зеленый лист

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Фандомную битву-2015.

Вино в бокале багровое, как закат перед кровавой битвой. Отблески пламени окрашивают резной серебряный кубок в охру — цвет засохших пятен на старых одеждах. Но битв больше не будет. Не будет багровых закатов, не будет пятен на доспехах и одежде.

Время эльфов ушло, и они больше не вмешиваются в ход событий. Люди не заходят в Лес, эльфы Леса не покидают. Это правильно.

Наконец они живут так, как должны были всегда. Вместе с природой, наравне с природой, в природе. Они в ней, она в них. Больше ничего.

Он отдает силы Лесу, Лес дает Силу ему. Теперь ни один из Младших Детей не преступит границы. Это — мирок эльфов. Маленький остров среди огромного моря людей… Вечный остров.

Жаль только, что столь многие ушли, столь немногие остались.

Трандуил поднимает кубок. Терпкое вино течет по горлу, привычная горечь разливается по жилам. Многие ушли…

Чем больше силы он отдаст Лесу, тем больше сможет сделать. Дать жизнь новым деревьям, раздвинуть границы… От людей не убудет.

Трандуил делает еще один глоток.

 

***

— Майкл, а что, правда на севере есть лес, куда никто не может войти? — русоволосый парень скептически посмотрел на старшего коллегу.

— А то.

— Да ну. Там небось просто какие-нибудь секретные лаборатории. Чтобы в наше время на земле куда-то нельзя было пройти? Пф. — Русоволосый ждал ответа, но коллега определенно был не из болтливых. — И как это объясняют?

— Природная аномалия. И не советую пытаться туда лезть: каждый, кто пробовал, падал трупом метров через пять. Предвосхищая вопрос — нет, причину выяснить не могут, поскольку не могут добраться до трупов.

— Вот же, — русоволосый передернул плечами, будто вдруг почувствовал себя неуютно. — А пролететь над ним можно? Там точно внутри ничего нет?

— Парень, не мысли себя гением. На большой высоте — можно, летали. Сплошной лес. Говорят, из космоса напоминает формой лист какого-то дерева. Можешь посмотреть в каталогах, там где-то фотографии были. Красиво.

— Лист. Зеленый лист, — задумчиво повторил русоволосый. — Надо же, у природы есть чувство юмора. Или чувство прекрасного?..

— Да ты романтик, оказывается, — хмыкнул Майкл. — А сразу и не скажешь. Иди давай, хватит меня отвлекать.

Русоволосый все так же задумчиво прошел к выходу.

 

Больше его не видели.

 

_23.07.2015_


End file.
